1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas analyzers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a sorption/desorption gas analyzer apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sorption/desorption gas analyzer apparatus have employed sorption/desorption beds having a constant flow volume during the sorption/desorption cycle. Such sorption/desorption beds do not provide for a significant enhancement of the sensitivity of the gas analysis system since such sensitivity is strictly dependent on a constituent accumulation factor. Accordingly, to obtain a high sensitivity, it is critical to maximize the ratio of the sorption/desorption flow rates. The present invention provides a novel bed structure for maximizing such a ratio by utilizing substantial volume reduction during the desorption mode to affect the flow rate in a gas analyzer apparatus which is suitable for providing a gas analysis in a working environment.